


The Fate

by Shizureiku



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Canon Disabled Character, Dragon & Human Interactions, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, POV Original Female Character, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25181392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shizureiku/pseuds/Shizureiku
Summary: Siren Bellbride Eddison is the queen of the Eddison kingdom.  The kingdom which houses an ancient magic gem is stored. But, because that ancient objects, the kingdom of Eddison was incessantly stricken by the war for the seizure of territory from other kingdoms.Even Siren had entered into cooperation with the other kingdoms, she was still unable to fully combat the war. Until in the end, she decided to ask for the help of a creature who became Midgard's guardian.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Stephen Strange & Original Female Character(s), Stephen Strange/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. The Creature

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Just remember, this story mainly using POV female original character. But sometimes, it will changes.
> 
> My first language isn't english. So, I'm sorry if something wrong.  
> Thanks for my friend who glady become my beta reader ♥️

Moonlight shone brightly in one of Eddison's kingdom forests. But, the light emitted by the moon, wasn't entirely enough to illuminate the entire forest that was being traced by the three horsemen. A woman and two men.

They continued to explored the forest which clearly lacked the light. But, thanks to Stark's kingdom technology--Friday--at least they can walk without the need to collide with trees, because Friday helps provide special lighting and provide direction to where they want to go

Finally, their journey ends when the woman manages to find what she is looking for. A large cave with colorful magic gems surrounding it. Friday himself disappeared as soon as his assignment was fulfilled. Leaving the three of them in the silence of the night.

"Your Majesty,"

The woman--Siren Eddison--turned to one of the men who was escorting her. In black wavy to cover his eyes. Makes many doubted him as the knight of Siren's trust.

"What's wrong, Noah?" Siren replied, tilting her head.

"Are you sure you want to deal with that creature?" asked Noah. The knight as well as the queen's right hand of the Eddison kingdom.

"Yes, I’m very sure," Siren answered when she dismounted from her horse.

"Are you really going in alone, Your Majesty?" asked the other man. A teenager who had a slightly curly brown. "What if the dragon attacks you?"

Siren smiled thinly at the teenager. The prince of the Stark kingdom, Peter Parker. Which somehow, could end up going with Siren to escort her too.

"It's okay, Peter," Siren answered confidently, "I'll be fine. You don't need to worry."

Noah got down suddenly from his horse. Come closer to the Queen, who looks at him in surprise.

"Please let me come with you," Noah begged.

"No, Noah. I told you, I'll deal with it myself," Siren said softly. She realized, facing this one knight harshly, would not produce results. Just pissing yourself off. "You guys please stay here for me."

Peter nodded. As soon as she got the answer--though only from Peter--Siren then turned around. For a moment she reached for the sword that hung from her left waist. Hold it tight, then start to step into the cave.

Her small footsteps successfully gave birth to an echo when she entered the cave. The blue irises circulated, staring at the red jewels that stuck in the cave's surface. And for some reason, as Siren going deeper, the weather was feel cold. Make her have to hug her body to warm herself.

She is keep going. For a moment, she looked behind her back to look towards the entrance of the cave. But it began to appear faint from her view.

She looked back to the front. But immediately, the Queen's steps stopped. Exactly when her eyes caught the giant figure with horns, wings and red scales. That ... the owner of the cave. The figure is sleeping. The roar of his breath sounded calm, but enough to give birth to the sound echoed in the cave.

Siren gulped. Returning to step closer to approach the dragon. With her hand ready to draw her sword.

But—

•••

From his horse, Peter looked at Noah who looks so nervous. Moving around, wandering around like a crazy. Occasionally, the man glances into the cave before him. Even after doing that, he exhaled.

"Mr.Noah," Peter called, "Ms. Siren will be fine. There is no need to feel uneasy like that,"

"It can't be like that, Prince Parker," Noah replied immediately, "I am Queen Siren's right hand. I must always be by her side!"

"But, Ms. Siren asked us to wait outside, right?" said Peter again.

"No, no. I will—"

"ARGHH!!"

Noah's words stopped when sound of a woman's scream hearing from inside the cave. And without having to think who the owner of the voice was, they both knew that it was Siren.

"Your Majesty!" Noah sounded panick. And regardless of Peter's call, the man had run into the cave before him.

"Ouch. Does he know who's in this cave?" Peter's comment.

•••

Siren tightens her teeth when feels half of her prostetic right arm, turning into small pieces. She want to retaliate against the perpetrator. But, her position which was trapped under a large scaly claw with long sharp nails made her unable to do much.

Damn!

She didn't think the creature would wake up suddenly, and ambush her. Luckily, her head was still in place. Only her right forearm was broken.

"Well, well. What's this?"

The dragon commented. His voice was so deep, and seemed to vibrate the cave.

"A disabled mortal?" he smirking. Showing a row of large and sharp white teeth which can easily, tear anything into small pieces. "How dare a deformed figure like you comes to face me, this Midgard guard!"

Siren tighten her teeth. She couldn't draw her sword like this.

"I ..." Siren began to speak, "I need your help!"

"My help?" the Dragon replied. And then laugh a loud. "How arrogant are you trying to ask me for help, mortal!"

Siren frowned. The footing of the dragon's claws instantly strengthened. Danger. For next, not only her fake arm will broken. Her bones in her body is too.

"T-then, let me correct my words," Siren said again. "Please—"

"Your Majesty!"

Siren eyes widened. And from her position, she looked up her head.

"N-Noah?" Siren heard surprised. "You bloody idiot! I told you to stay outside!"

Noah doesn't seem to care about his queen's words. He unhesitatingly pulled the giant sword that was always faithfully hanging on his back.

?Keep your hands away from my Queen, you fucking creature!" Noah hissed, and gripping the hilt of his sword. Flow through the giant sword with the power of darkness, and dash forward.

"Noah ...! Don't, attack him!" said Siren loudly from where she is.

The red dragon sounded a loud snort. "Watch what you say, mortal!" it roar loudly. Making the cave feel strong vibrate.

But Noah doesn't care about the roar. The knight jumped into the air, and swung his sword at the part of the dragon's arm whose talons were on Siren.

Trang!

Okay. Unexpectedly, the scales were very hard.

The man swung his great sword again. Still in the same place. But, just as his sword moved halfway, the red dragon's tail wrapped around his body. Making Noah must release his sword from his grasp, and it stuck in the ground.

"Know your position, mortal," said the Dragon carrying Noah right in front of him. The red eyes stared sharply at Noah. "If I want, I can easily crush you."

The thorny tail coil strengthened suddenly. Making Noah winced, and felt his breathing tighted.

"Don't ...," someone said. Which immediately caught the attention of the Dragon. "Don't you dare hurt my knight!"

The dragon looked down. And blinked at a magical attack that was aimed at him. Quickly, the dragon waved its broad wings. Protect himself from these attacks. But, when the attack was successfully blocked by him, it seemed to emit smoke. Blasting the scale of its wings which is even harder than the blade of the sword.

"Hooo, interesting," the dragon commented with a grin. "All right, I'll release this arrogant mortal, and the other one that is heading here."

'What?' Siren blinked and turned back to the cave entrance. 'Peter is coming in too?!'

A golden orange portal appeared to the left of Noah. The man turned towards the portal. Find the scenery outside the cave. He widened the eye for a moment. And next, stare hard at the Dragon.

"Wait, you fucking creature! Don't you dare—" And before he could finish his protest to the Dragon, Noah had already been thrown into the portal.

The next second, it closes and disappears in empty air.

"Now then," the dragon refocused on Siren again. "You don't look just an ordinary mortal. Who are you?"

Siren frowned. Staring suspiciously at the dragon, who suddenly asked who she was.

"Eddison," said the short black-haired woman. "Siren Bellbride Eddison. The 12th Queen of Eddison's kingdom."


	2. Our Contract

Two portals suddenly appeared in the air. Spitted out Noah and then followed by Peter. Where the teenager fell by making Noah's body as a landing pad.

"Prince Parker, please get away from me!" Noah protested thrashed.  
  
"Okay, what happened here? Why ..." Peter looked around, looking where they were. "We ended up outside? I'm sure, I was following Mr.Noah. And suddenly, I fell into a hole that appeared immediately under my feet," Finally, Peter moved away from Noah's body and stood up again. Looked at the cave behind him in silence.

"It's the bastard dragon's portal!" Noah hissed suddenly. "He threw me away. And left my proud sword with Your Majesty in there!"

"Wait. What?" Peter turned to Noah. "How can a dragon use such magic?"

"I don't care!" Noah jerked and jumped up from his position. "I will be back, and truly kill him this time!"

Noah turned quickly. Stepped with a wide foot to the entrance of the previous cave. But suddenly, the mouth of the cave was blocked with red crystals who coming out of the surface

"What is-!?" Noah stared. But that was not a problem. He just needed to destroy it.  
Noah grabbed a knife stored in his shoe. Covered it with an aura of darkness, and swang it with all his might towards the crystal.

However —

Trang!

The rebate was reflected back and instead came back on Noah. Makes the man had to bounce up his back and collided with one of the trees.

"M-Mr.Noah!" Peter screamed and immediately approached Noah with a panicked face.

' _Uh ... jerk crystal._ ' Noah curs silently.

\- × -

The sound of objects being dragged was faint from inside the cave. Peter turned toward the cave door--which was still blocked--and Noah got down from his seat in one of the trees. Suddenly, the red crystal that covered the entrance of the cave, gave rise to cracks. Then, it crumbled into small pieces and turned into flickering lights in the air.

Peter painted a happy face at what he saw.

"Ms. Si—"

"Your Majesty!" Noah shouted and approached Siren hurrily. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, Noah. I'm fine," Siren answered, dropping the large sword she was carrying.

Behind Noah, Peter was seen running slowly to approach. And at once, the teenager stared at the horror of the figure of Siren. His hand spontaneously closed his mouth. "Ms. Siren ... your-right lower arm ..." Peter said nervously. Obviously did not believe on what he saw.

Siren turned to her right arm with only half left. Some more? Destroyed because of the dragon in the cave behind her.

"It's okay, Peter," Siren answered with a faint smile. "After all, this is just a fake arm. Just remove it, and replace it with a new one. Done. Rather than that ..., "

Siren's view which was originally directed at Peter, changed back to Noah. She squinted at the knight of her faith, and spontaneously, the gaze made Noah take a step backward.

"I told you to wait outside, right? N-O-A-H," Siren said smiling, and spelled out every letter of the young man's name before him.

"Y-yes, Your Majesty," Noah replied nervously. His hands moved to link his fingers to each other. Play around with it to cover up his nervousness.

He will be scolded!

"Good," Siren nodded, "then why do you keep going? You almost make things messy,"

"I ... I'm worried about Your Majesty," Noah replied, "I ... I heard ... the sound of your scream ..."

"And that doesn't mean I can't take care of it!" Siren spontaneous jerking. Made Thanatos tremble. Peter too. He sems quite surprised by Siren's jolt.

Noah looked trembling. It feels like a puppy that has just been scolded by its owner.

Siren patted her forehead with her left hand and bowed her head.

' _Gosh. Make me get a headache._ ' Inner Siren faced Noah behavior.

This knight of faith is indeed strong. She and several other knights, admitted that--despite his seemingly doubtful appearance. But on the other hand, the inside, Noah is no more like a 7-year-old boy.

Troublesome. Also childish.

"Okay, okay," Siren finally resigned, "I forgive you,,"

"R-Really, Your Majesty?" Noah asked. Looked up, and looked at the Siren with a pitiful expression covered by his bangs.

But Siren could feel that expression.

"Yes, I forgive you," Siren rolled her eyes at once. "Now take your sword. We go home now,"

"Eh? What about the request?" Peter asked.

"Oh, I've got it," Siren answered with a triumphant smile. And showed a red tattoo on her left arm. "That dragon, he accepted my request."

\- × -

_"Alright, I'll help you, mortal," told the dragon finally. Aagreed to Siren's request to assist her in the war for territorial struggle._

_Siren widened at the answer. "R-really ?!" she asked to make sure._

_"Yes," the dragon nodded. "But I want a reply for this help. I don't want to give it away for free,"_

_"You mean special fees?" Siren frowned. "What do you want?"_

_"You will find out when the time has come," replied the Dragon, and slowly removed its large claws from Siren's body._

_The queen slowly rose from her supine position. Sit for a moment, and finally stand up._

_"Come here," the dragon begged his claws to Siren. "Touch my hand,"_

_"Eh?" Siren looked up with a confused expression. "What for?"_

_"Don't talk too much and just do it, mortal!" the dragon retorted._

_Siren take a step forward. Two steps, three and four. Then slowly, she stretched out her left hand. Sticking her palm on one of the dragon's large nails. To be honest, it felt warm under her hand._

_White smoke slowly came out when Siren's hand touched one part of the dragon's body. And the short black-haired woman frowned instantly, when she felt something hot in her left hand. It felt like it was burning, and the feeling felt to his bones._

_"Argh!" Sirens whimpered instantly. She couldn't hold it anymore. So without realizing, she pulled her hand away from the Dragon._

_Her left arm looked smoking at the time. And as the white smoke thinned out, she found a red tribal tattoo shaped like a dragon, filling her lower left arm._

_"What is-"_

_"That is the symbol of the agreement," the Dragon clearly understood what Siren was thinking. "It will continue until the collaboration agreement between us ends. Which means, until you death,"_

_"Is the dragon immortal?" Siren asked spontaneously._

_"No," the dragon shook his head, "but my life is much longer than you mortal's,"_

_"What? So you won't die even if your long neck is cut?" Siren pointed to her neck and showed a beheading motion_

_"And do you think my neck would be cut so easily?" the Dragon replied in a smug tone._

_Oh right._

_Before it, when Noah attacked the Dragon with the large sword he carried, it didn't leave the slightest wound. Not even a scratch._

_But, why Siren attack could have an effect? It blistered the scales on its wings, right? Didi that mean, that figure was weak with certain magic?_

_All right, Choosing not to continue the topic of life and death, Siren reopened the conversation. I ... thank you for this. And does that mean you will come to my kingdom?_

_No, The dragon shook his head._

_Then how do you know when I need your help?_

_“Call my name. Imagine my form in your mind, then call my name in your heart,_

_"Name? Do you have a name?"_

_"Yes, I have. My name is Stephen."_

**Author's Note:**

> It is medieval AU, but magic and technology is still exist.
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> See you in next chapter ♥️


End file.
